rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Synthos Bloodreaver
"I will change what image those before had put on me." Synthos Bloodreaver '''is a '''Blood Mage of the Sin'dorei. She is very intelligent, though nobody trusts her because of her abilities as a Blood Mage. She is very shy, and antisocial, because the image that the mages before her had set upon her, makes people think that she is evil, and that she would kill at any moment. When in truth, she is just longing for a friend. She really doesn't know if she has any relatives, because as a child, she was abducted, and taken to the Coven of 'The Bloodsworn', though she does have speculations that she does have a relative alive in the world, and that is her one goal in life; To find them. 'The Bloodsworn', Attempts of Freedom Synthos grew up in 'The Bloodsworn', because as a child, she was taken away from her previous family. Her instructor, 'Alasandra' really taught her everything she knows. They would travel all the way from the Eversong Woods to the desolate wastes of the Eastern Plaguelands, then back to the Eversong Woods '''in the matter of a two day basis, doing nothing but training, and sharing thoughts about the Coven. One day, towards the end of Synthos's First Degree training, they did share a very interesting conversation, and Synthos detailed that she didn't want to be in the group anymore. Alasandra took it upon herself to show Synthos true discipline, and it ended up her being scarred on her cheek, and burned on her shoulder. As a consequence, she was also forced to restart her training sessions all over. She kept trying to escape.. and escape.. though each time she was brought back against her will. Three times. And after three years, her punishment was uplifted. Synthos was allowed outside of the Coven's eyes, and she went to the Dark Iron fortress of Shadowforge City, where they were hosting a neutral arena event. She sat by the rails warily, when a worgen gentleman approached her. They shared a decent conversation, you know, even though they were of the opposing factions. He willingly let her vent to him about her problems, how she wanted to leave the coven, and be free from their grasp. He gave her a small item, a Sigil, saying "If you have any issues, use this to contact me." He had agreed to help her escape if she needed the help. Little did she know, she had met '''Ereniar Shadowbane, of the Ghost Company. So, that evening, she attempted an escape. From the Murder Row of Silvermoon City, she got to the outside of the Thalassian Pass, in the very end of the Ghostlands, but Alasandra caught her before she could cross to freedom. She had planned to kill Synthos, considering that her own master had told her that Synthos was a burden that needed to be destroyed. Unintentionally, Synthos had used the Sigil to cry out to the man she met before, he quickly appeared, and wounded Alasandra, however, she knew herself that she would die from the wound, and in a last effort to keep her own dignity in tact, she stabbed herself in the gut, killing herself off. 'New Life of the Blood Mage' Synthos now just sits in her lovely home on the side of a luscious mountain, hidden on an island off the coast of Kalimdor. She and Ereniar live their days studying new things, and learning new abilities. She has met many new friends, including Evelyn Frostweaver, a Cryomancer with lovely tastes, but a sassy, loner attitude, Eres, a Hydromancer who was nearly killed by Ereniar because she attempted to take Synthos's life in a fear of being attacked herself, and finally, Destonia, an Umbramancer who, thanks to Ereniar's teachings, can now control her power and not effectively weaken anyone around here since Destonia weakened others that were near her with her power, due to Destonia's lack of control. Though Synthos may not know what the future will have in store for her, she will gladly fight through the obstacles alongside Ereniar, Eres, Evelyn, and Destonia for as long as they are willing to stand beside her. However, a threat is still there, hanging over them like the blade of a guillotine. The Bloodsworn. The head-master is still alive, and he is angry.. Very angry. Synthos's Relatives/Best Friends [Name] 'Race Gender Relationship Status Alignment '''Cleo Bloodreaver 'Elf Male Brother Deceased Friendly '''Arisah Featherbreeze/Bloodreaver Elf Female Mother The Lost Isles Friendly Koriah Bloodreaver Elf Female Sister Currently in Thunder Bluff Friendly Seth'remar Bloodreaver '''Elf Male Father Risen as a Death Knight Hostile '''Evelyn Frostweaver Elf Female Friend Somewhere in Northrend. Friendly Eres 'Elf Female Friends..? The Lost Isles Neutral '''Destonia 'Elf Female Unknown The Lost Isles Friendly '''Ereniar Shadowbane Worgen Male Lovers The Lost Isles Friendly Category:Blood Elf Category:Back story